The Letter
by Sweetums128neo
Summary: **REVISED** A confession is something that's not easy to do. So a letter will have to suffice. DarkxDaisuke. Fluff and a little angst. Based on a poem written by moi. :3


**A/N:** Ran a spell check, only missed a few words on this one too. Go me! :) Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.N. Angel, Dark, Daisuke or any related characters, logos, or affiliates. All I own is the poem below.

**Warning:** There are malexmale relationships. DarkxDaisuke is the pairing. Don't like? Don't read! Flames will again be laughed at then used to roast your noobish ass. :) Then Rooky will take a bite out of you as well.

_**This is the poem**_

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

Regular text

_**I watched you with a loving glance,**_

_**As you passed me by.**_

_**You approached, snapping me out of the trance,**_

_**Questioning me with amethyst eyes.**_

_**I smiled gently, tucking the letter out of sight.**_

Daisuke sighed, glancing out the window of his classroom as the teacher continued to chat on happily about advanced English. Resting his chin on his hand, Ruby eyes swept the college grounds outside the second floor window. Trees lined the concrete path up to the main entrance, along with lots of long, green grass planted around the trees. Under various branches, benches were placed so students could rest and chat with friends or start cramming for a test they forgot about and remembered at the last minute.

Just yesterday Cherry Blossoms had begun to appear on all of the trees, the bright blossoms cheering up everyone's moods from the awfully cold winter they had experienced. Spring was officially here when the Cherry Blossoms appeared. Daisuke stared at the small flowers, their sweet and light scent wafting through the open windows, making a lot of people drift off to sleep. The red head himself was struggling to stay awake; he hated English, and really didn't care to learn it right now. He had enough to worry about. Tearing his eyes away from the beautiful flowers, he glanced sideways across the room, eyes landing on a purple-haired teen. Dark was fast asleep, snoring quietly behind a propped-up English text book.

Rolling his eyes, he looked down at the piece of paper lying on his desk; surrounding it were many crumbled up pieces, obvious failures of the final letter in front of him. Reading over it, he searched for any mistakes he might of made any flaws that could ruin the appearance. He found none though. Writing a confession was hard, harder than he thought it would be. Maybe he would be better off just telling him off the bat? He ruffled his hair in annoyance at himself. He couldn't pull it off like that! He could barely write it out let alone speak that aloud; besides he'd rather not have to listen to Dark laugh just out right if he rejected him.

Correction; _when_ he rejected him. There was no if involved with that statement. Weather he rejected him quietly when he got the letter, such as right then and there, or if he would take it to the school and tell everyone he could, Daisuke was bracing for both outcomes. Even though he knew Dark would never hurt him on purpose, it was still a very real possibility that he would wound him emotionally. That wound probably wouldn't heal for a very long time afterward.

The sudden shrill ring to signify class was over roused Daisuke from his thoughts, as he folded the letter up and tucked it inside an envelope, writing Dark's name on it carefully. Dark approached the boy, sending him questioning looks; however Daisuke just smiled, tucking the letter out of sight.

_**As I trailed behind you to our home,**_

_**You said nothing to me.**_

_**I cast my eyes downward, feeling alone,**_

_**The letter, thankfully, you did not see.**_

_**At least, not yet…**_

_**We settled down in your room, as you rested upon your bed,**_

_**I sat next to you, slipping the note under your pillow.**_

_**My heart began to pound furiously, my senses filled with dread,**_

_**As I thought to myself, "He saw it, I just know!"**_

_**Indeed you did, as you withdrew it slowly.**_

"Dai-Chan, you looked distracted today in English." Dark said, grinning at the younger. "Perhaps your naive mind was growing up?"

Daisuke scoffed, glaring at him. "Oh don't even go there." He replied, gathering his things up, before leaving the college grounds to go back to their home. Both boys were living with each other right now, in a nicely-sized apartment that was surprisingly cheap. Dark had told Daisuke that when he had gotten it, he did some "bargaining" to lower the price with the landlord. Daisuke could only shake his head at the evil grin plastered on his friend's face.

They had been walking in silence since Dark had made the comment to Daisuke, Dark walking a little ways ahead of the red-head. Watching Dark for a few moments, Daisuke pulled the letter out of his bag, looking at it with love and fear. He worked hard on composing all his feelings and thoughts onto one piece of paper with a minimal amount of words used. And for that he thought he had done rather well. He feared it though; it was possible that this would ruin their friendship to the point where it wasn't savable.

He gave a heavy sigh, Dark paying no mind as he continued to walk briskly, Daisuke trailing behind the purple-haired man. A feeling of loneliness pitted itself in his stomach, as he thought about the outcome of giving Dark the letter. He could very well tell Daisuke, kindly yet sadly, that he didn't feel that way. Or he could just completely ignore it pretending that nothing had happened. Or even worse start to laugh. He suddenly ran into something solid, as he gave a quiet cry, rubbing his nose. He looked up then growled when Dark looked back down at him.

"Dark! Why did you stop so suddenly? That hurt you know…" he added the last part in a hurt tone. Dark only laughed, as he started up his quick pace again. Growling in annoyance, he tucked the letter out of sight, as they reached the front of the apartment. Dark pulled out the key, unlocking the door and leaving it ajar for Daisuke to enter through.

"Daisuke, I'll be in my room." He called sauntering into his bedroom; wandering into his own room, Daisuke set his bag and coat down before inching over to Dark's.

"Dark…?" he called. The purple haired teen looked up from his bed, and smiled.

"Hey Daisuke." He replied. Patting the spot next to him, closest to his pillow, he said, "Wanna sit? We can rest a bit then pool our money together to get some takeout. I have no patience to cook tonight." Daisuke sighed, holding the letter behind his back as he sat down.

"Yeah…that's fine…" he replied distractedly. Watching Dark, he slipped the envelope under the pillow quietly, only to have a hand land on his wrist and stop him gently.

"What's that you have, Daisuke?" he asked quietly and curiously. The red-head's eyes widened, before shaking his head. However the note was already in Dark's hands, as he looked at it with lidded eyes.

_**Your eyes lidded slightly, you mouthed your name,**_

_**Written on the front, and opened it with care.**_

_**Taking the confession, your expression the same,**_

_**All I could do was wait and stare.**_

_**Tears rolled down my cheeks, my eyes never leaving you.**_

The phantom thief let his eyes scan over the envelope carefully, mouthing his name written on the front, before turning it around and slitting it open. Removing the letter, he unfolded it and began to read through it. Daisuke watched with wide eyes, tears trailing down his cheeks, before he decided to close them.

'Dark…! Damnit I didn't want you to find it now!' he thought to himself bitterly, opening his eyes again. He watched as Dark let his eyes read slowly, carefully, and almost painfully. He seemed to drink in every word, know every emotion put into each and every single syllable.

Daisuke fought with himself; he wanted to desperately get up; get up and never come back. Just start to run and run, never turning back. But his body did not want to comply. Instead he sat there, more tears rolling down his cheeks as he watched Dark helplessly.

_**You read slowly; every second passing felt like a day.**_

_**I wanted to do something! Run, scream, shout!**_

_**But then you looked up, and with your eyes, told me to stay.**_

_**Before a pair of lips captured my own, knocking the breath out.**_

_**What a funny thing boredom can do in writing class.**_

Folding the letter up carefully, Dark set it aside and turned to look up at Daisuke. He said nothing, but his eyes compelled him to sit and stay.

Daisuke did NOT want to stay however. He knew it was over. He just needed to get up, and go away. Dark would hate him forever, and ever and he just KNEW that he had done wrong and—

Thoughts cut short, Daisuke's eyes widened again. Dark had captured his lips in a soft, reassuring kiss. That was exactly what he had needed. It lasted only a few seconds more, before Dark pulled back. Daisuke's eyes were still wide, his cheeks reddened at his crying and the embarrassment he felt.

"D-Dark…?" he asked, putting a hand to his mouth. Dark smiled scooching closer to hold him in his arms.

"So…that's what you were doing during English today?" he asked quietly, his voice a mere puff of warm air in his ear. Daisuke nodded, holding back a shiver as it traveled down his spine. He then smiled, a mutual understanding passing between them.

"Heh…" he whispered, "What a funny thing boredom can do in writing class, huh?"


End file.
